User talk:KATANAGOD
Archived hooray 02:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Untitled tell me dude, are you still in the CoD wiki?? (Vallidan750 (talk) 02:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC)) :I am! why d'you ask? 02:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Please, what's wrong with fact, that in Half Life you can stick Ichthyosaur in dam above yourself? Do I have to send you screenshot to confirm you that it can be killed? Chee´woh (talk) 07:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I'd really appreciate it if you did, thank you for being co-operative :) 07:54, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Userbox I have created a userbox from rollbacks (I've also added a category for rollbacks, check my page). I have created several templates in order to create userbox's. If you want a userbox for admins then tell me, I'll happily do it it :)[[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 23:46, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Admins userbox I've created one for admins: Code: :we already have one here. that looks pretty nice though. ''10:22, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Why don't you put an userbox then? It's a great way to recognize you. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 10:40, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Are you still online, I want to talk to you. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 08:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I am. --KλT 08:26, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Where can I contact you then? You're not available on HL wiki chat and on community central chat. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 08:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll get on. ''08:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Can you respond then? You sent me "hi" and then didn't respond. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 08:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Portal Screenshots Do we actually have screenshots of each test chamber in Portal 2 (or even Portal). I was looking but couldn't find many, so I'm wondering whether it might be worth uploading some myself. Its just that I don't want to upload more useless files if they already exist. Thankyou -- Adapool (talk) 12:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Got it! I have those pictures of ichthyosuar, proving it can be killed. Signed Chee´woh, 5th August, 20:13 (SELČ) :I knew you could kill it. I'm actually slightly confused, what exactly are you trying to prove 9.9? ''21:18, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :: I think the point that he/she is trying to make is that you can kill the ichthyosuar outside of water using the crowbar. -- Adapool (talk) 11:40, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: Right, you undo the edit ("but it can't die once it's out of the water" or such) so this is proof about killing outside water is possible --Chee´woh (talk) 15:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::How the hell did it get there...? --KλT 19:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Blog deletion? I saw you deleted the blog.. I thought all decisions should always go through a consensus. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 21:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :How is a normal user supposed to vote on a ''blog post? 23:37, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Lol, true. At least you could warn me, It took me time to write this blog you know. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 06:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :admins can view deleted page logs. --KλT 08:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Talk_page_or_Message_wall. [[User:Unnamed Airbender |Unnamed Airbender]] 09:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::: See here, then click the date in the Page History section, there it will show what the page contained. -- Adapool (talk) 11:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you come up to the chat? I have a few ideas in mind. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 20:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see you on chat but you don't reply. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender]] 20:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Being rude & impatient when I'm busy isn't very nice. If I don't respond within a minute that means I'm doing something, Not because " You're Not being supportive". I'm starting to regret giving you admin rights this early since you don't seem very knowledgeable in what the tools are. ''20:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry then. I'm just kind of a person that want to talk fast, It's just takes you more than 5 minutes to answer a single question and that bugs me a little. :::Also, what tools are you talking about? [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 20:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm talking about admin rights. It may have been a little too soon for you to get them, I mean, I'm not saying you are a bad admin, I'm saying it seems you don't know everything about the tools that you have. either way, Apology accepted. ''21:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::It is my first time being admin on a wiki, It will take me some time to "master" it. Can you go to the chat for a second, please. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 21:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Meat puppet? what is that? And also, I'm from the Vatar Wiki, an admin told me to vote for the message walls. I'm sorry to disrupt anything here, I wasn't aware that it would cause any trouble....but I am a rollback user on Avatar wiki and I will keep that my only wiki, just helping out a friend.(: 00:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Its not your fault at all. Nothing to worry about, Just make sure you only vote on things that ''you want to vote on. 00:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Will do in the future. Thanks for understanding.(: I would never sockpuppet.... 00:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Meat puppets are different than sockpuppets, so no worries! 00:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::So what is a meat puppet? 01:02, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::See here 01:17, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Blog Callofduty4 has like 10 edits, he is considered "meatpuppet" to me. Also, I have set a new rule that says that only members with more than 50 edits are eligble to vote so I delete both of the votes. (Callofduty4 and Iceland).[[User:Unnamed Airbender|''Unnamed Airbender]] 09:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :10 edits vs 0 edits. kthx. --KλT 09:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::ps, you don't just "set rules". --KλT 09:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::5 edits now. I have set to 50 edits, it's fair both sides, I can't bring members here and you. 10 edits are just un-fair. If it's gonna be like that then I'll just close the discussion and you will win. [[User:Unnamed Airbender|Unnamed Airbender'']] 09:25, August 7, 2012 (UTC)